I'm no longer your muse
by MixedUp'N'MessedUp
Summary: Tommy Joe is thinking about the times when Adam and Him were happy before he messed it up. Kind of based off Katy Perry's The one that got away. AdamxSauli  Past AdamxTommy  Review!


**A/N: Fact: Kangaroos can't jump backwards…Weird right! Anywho…I want to say before anybody reads this, I DO NOT HATE SAULI! I love that Adam And Sauli are a couple and that Adam finally found someone, I think they are adorable together and I do not want anything to happen to their relationship. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tommy Joe Ratliff, Adam Lambert, Or Sauli Koskinen….Could you imagine the threesome if I did? ;D **

"_There he goes, my baby walks so slow, SEXUAL, Tic tac toe, yeah I know we both k-"_

I groaned, rolling over to get my phone from my nightstand and rubbing my eyes as the sun shone through the window

**1 New Message From Adam** the home screen said, and I opened it to see the text.

-_Good morning, starshine! The earth says Hello! –Babyboy_

Smiling to myself, I exited out of the message to see what time it was—11:24am—and rolled back over to get comfortable.

"_Damn you, Adam," _I thought _"It's Saturday, let me sleep for once!" _

"_There he goes, my bab-"_

"Adam!" I yelled outloud this time, grabbing my phone again to see what the hell he wanted.

_-Sauli says its time for u to get out of bed, and I was thinkin we culd go get coffee. Lets go, Princess! –Babyboy_

My heart sunk at the mention of Sauli, but I shook it off and opened my phone to text back

-_We? –Glitterbaby_

_ -Yah, u & me & Sauli. –Babyboy_

Oh. Damn.

_-Oh, ok. Just give me a lil bit to get ready.—Glitterbaby_

_ -No, u look amazing when u wake up. Were not goin anywhere big, just put on a hoodie & hat & get ur ass out here! Were waiting for u outside ur house–Babyboy_

My heart did a little flip as I got out of bed and headed to my dresser to get a hoodie and my black baseball cap, taking a quick look out the window to see that, in fact, Adam's car was sitting outside. I took a quick look in the mirror before hopping down the steps and out the front door.

"Hey, man!" Adam hollered from the drivers seat and attempted a half hug out the window. "how've you been?"

"Decent, I guess." I said smiling and opening the back door of his car to get in, "Hey Sauli."

"Hey." He said simply.

"So, where are we going Adam?" I said turning my attention back to my best friend and ex-lover.

"Eh, just a little place Sauli and I found on the outskirts of town. No one really ever recognizes us and when they do they're very polite, never screaming. It's heaven." Adam said chuckling.

"Sounds perfect." I said with a sigh.

"hmm." Adam added in agreement, reaching over to take Sauli's hand in his.

The small show of affection made my stomach turn a little. It's just hard to see after everything we've been through together. Even if it ended because of me.

"Oh!" Adam shouted, interputing my thoughts. "I love this song!" turning up the dial on the radio and began singing

"—Taking about our future, like we had a clue, Never planned that one day, I'd be losing you. In another life, I would be your girl, We'd keep all our promises—" Adam looked at me through the rearview mirror at that part of the song "—be us agains the world."

I shrunk back into my seat as Adam continued to sing. Memories of the Glamnation tour coming back to me after trying to suppress them since they happened.

_*-Flashback-*_

_ "There he goes my baby walks so slow, sexual, tic tac toe, yeah I know we both know it isn't time, but Tommy, would you be m-mine…?" Adam sang as he came down the steps towards me, running his hand along the back of my neck_

_ "Yes." I whispered, I almost thought Adam didn't hear me but the shock in his eyes was enough to let me know. He stood there starring at me, before he walked away and continued to singing the rest of the song. _

_ That night after the show, Adam found me in my dressing room, and asked me what I meant._

_ "You know what I meant." I had said. _

_ "I…I-Tommy are you sure? I mean, the Glamily is the only ones who know you're bisexual…And I thought you said you could never date someone you work with."_

_ "I did…and I don't know, it's different with you Adam. You and I both feel it. Maybe the world doesn't have to know... We could be perfect and no one but our family and Glamily would know. Yes, I'm sure." _

_ I didn't have another moment to think because Adam attacked me with his lips. His tongue battling mine in the way we knew by heart by now. Only when I began gasping did we come up for air, but Adam's lips never left my skin as he began sucking and licking down my neck toward my collar bone. Adam never let up on the suction. _

_ "Oh my god, A-adam…mm." I moaned grasping his hair in my hands. I felt Adam smirk against my skin and he bit down one final time before letting go. _

_ "Mine." He growled licking at the hickey he just made on my neck._

_ "Forever." I smiled, kissing him again and again and again._

_ "Promise?" He pulled back, eyes shining with hope and love._

_ "Promise." I was so sure back then._

_ *-End of Flashback-*_

"Someone said you got your tattoo removed, Saw you down town singing the blues—" I finally joined him singing with as much as I could put in it. "—Time to face the music, I'm no longer you're muse."

"But in another life, I would be your girl, We'd keep all our promises, be us against the world, and In another life, I would make you stay, So I wouldn't have to say you were the one that got away…The one that got away." We sang the chorus together

Sauli murmured something that I couldn't hear, and Adam lowered his voice to whisper back to him as I kept singing in a soft voice

"All this money can't buy me a time machine, Can't replace you with a million rings," I messed with the promise ring that Adam never asked for and I couldn't part with…I doubt he remembered I had it. "I should've told you what you meant to me, Cause now I pay the price."

Adam had stopped whispering with Sauli, and Sauli tightened his hold on Adam's hand. Tracing the tattoo on Adams for arm, "The key to his heart." The song had ended without me noticing, I was to engrossed in watching Sauli's every move, and We had arrived at a small coffee shop where it looked like maybe 2 or 3 people were here as well.

Adam shut off the car and opened his door and I sat there for a few seconds to collect myself and smile. I got out and stood beside Adam as Sauli walked around the car, and we walked towards the coffee shop. I rushed ahead the get the door and as I opened it the small promise ring on my finger, hidden inbetween all the other rings I wore, caught the light and it caught Adams eye. He looked from the ring to me, and gave the smallest of smiles. Barley there, but his eyes sparkled like they haven't in a long time.

Maybe, Just maybe, I can stop thinking of the past. I'm here with Adam Lambert and his boyfriend, I'm his bestfriend. There's a reason we didn't work out, but that doesn't mean him and Sauli wont.

He's happy

So I'm happy.


End file.
